wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 26, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The December 26, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 26, 2016 at Allstate Arena in Chicago, Illinois. Episode summary Nia Jax vs Scarlett It had been a while since we heard from Nia Jax before last week’s Raw, when she mauled a hobbled Sasha Banks after judging The Boss to be “weak” and a “little girl.” This week, Jax continued her crusade to eradicate the landscape of The Boss in a match against a Chicago local named Scarlett, who wore Sasha’s merch to the match and dedicated her debut to the absent Banks. The local’s loyalty to The Boss seemed to motivate Jax to put a little extra mustard on the beating that followed. She took care of Scarlett in all of two minutes before advising her — or rather, what was left of her — to pick better role models before crushing her with a leg drop. Bayley vs Charlotte Flair Give a goodbye hug to Bayley’s three-match winning streak against Charlotte Flair, because The Queen finally — finally — notched a one-on-one victory over The Huggable One, albeit one that wasn’t exactly on the level. After calling up a replay of Bayley’s win over the Raw Women’s Champion last week — and showing, definitively, that the official missed Charlotte’s shoulder coming off the mat — Flair revealed she and her lawyers had gotten Stephanie McMahon to expunge the match. And with it, Bayley’s No. 1 contender status was expunged, too. Then, Charlotte successfully goaded Bayley into a No. 1 contender’s rematch with a settlement-guaranteed referee who would be far more sympathetic to The Queen’s goals: Dana Brooke. Bayley, wisely, took Brooke out early in the match, which led another referee to take her place. But Brooke recovered in time to relieve the zebra and re-enter the fray just as Charlotte had taken a Bayley-to-Belly. Dana sealed the deal by slapping a fast three-count on the mat after Charlotte executed a roll-up of Bayley with her feet on the ropes. Flair and square, baby. Flair and square. Rusev and Jinder Mahal attacked Enzo Amore & Big Cass The only thing Enzo Amore got out of sensitivity training last week was a stint in a wheelchair after Rusev (who still hates Enzo after the Lana thing) and Jinder Mahal (who now hates Enzo after being insulted) ganged up on Muscles Marinara at the end of the session. But the loss of his legs slowed Smacktalker Skywalker down about as much as it did Anakin Skywalker: A wheelchair-bound Enzo and roaring mad Big Cass called The Super Athlete down to the ring for a fight and Rusev obliged them, with Mahal by his side. Unfortunately for the two goons, Enzo’s injury was a ruse, and Amore revealed his mobility right as they got into the ring, joining in with Big Cass on a beatdown that sent both Mahal and The Bulgarian Brute scurrying. Results * Singles Match: 'Nia Jax defeated Scarlett * '''Singles Match: 'Charlotte Flair defeated Bayley (w/ Dana Brooke as special guest referee) Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Nia Jax Category:Charlotte Category:Bayley Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes